Her little secret
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Can you keep? Can you keep a secret? please read and find out more xD


**Hello hello my dear readers here is another new story I wrote for you all I hope you like it or love it plus this from my DA account too so yea I am putting it on here too so you all can read it will enjoy xD**

 **Genre: Mixed**

 **Rated: Mixed**

 **Parings: 2p! ChinaxOC**

 **Note the oc is mine she'd belongs to me I made her ok xP**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Hetalia or China/2p! China belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and don't own the song too the song Secret [Nightcore] by I don't know who made okay**

* * *

 **Her little secret**

Blood drips from her hands and creepy but lovely smile was on her face as she'd looks at the bloody dead body on the floor.

 **Got a secret**

 **Can you keep it?**

 **Swear this one you'll save**

 **Better lock it in your pocket**

 **Taking this one to the grave**

 **If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

 **'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

She'd chuckles evilly seeing that she'd killed ugly human that was being annoying to her.

 **Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?**

 **Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it**

 **But no one keeps a secret**

 **No one keeps a secret**

 **Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?**

 **They burn in our brains, become a living hell**

 **Because everybody tells**

 **Everybody tells**

She'd heard someone called out her name just then as she'd turns around all so very slowly.

 **Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**  
 **'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

"Itami!" the voice yelled out her name as it was male's voice as he'd looks at her all covered in blood.

 **Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy**

 **Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping?**

 **I know what you're keeping**

 **I know what you're keeping**

Itami looks at him and smiles at the man as she'd slowly walks over to him, "Itami is not here at the moment but Demon Itami is" she'd keeps walking to him, "how did you find me Zao?"

Zao looks at his lover his girl as she'd walks over to him all covered in blood but he'd didn't give a fuck that his Itami killed a man and was covered in blood no he'd fucking didn't.

"Zao my Zao how did you find me?" Itami smiles and right in front of him now looking up at him as she'd wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close.

 **Got a secret**

 **Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

 **Allison?**  
 **Yes, Catherine?**  
 **I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone.**  
 **I promise.**  
 **Do you swear on your life?**

 **I swear on my life.**

Zao holds her back and hugs her tight, "you didn't come home when you told me you just going to store to get more tea leaves and other things" slowly and gently picking her up and carrying her back home, "I told you not let your demon side take hold of you" walking home and carrying her.

Itami purrs and lays her head on his shoulder and nuzzles him, "I know but some perv wouldn't fucking leave me fuck alone so I took care of that fucker" nuzzles more to him as she'd was being carried back home.

He sighs and keeps walking and carrying her home, Zao knew about her demon self and know's what happens when Itami is in this form he know's all her secret's, little ones too but he'd won't tell no one.

 **You swore you'd never tell**

 **You swore you'd never tell**

 **You swore you'd never tell**

 **You swore you'd never tell**

 **Got a secret**

 **Can you keep it?**

 **Swear this one you'll save**

 **Better lock it in your pocket**

 **Taking this one to the grave**

 **If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said**

 **'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**

(X3)

In no time they reached their house they shared/lived together as Zao opens the door and goes inside there was clouds smoking meaning his two of his little brother's where here and smoking and doing other things as he'd walks over to the living room now holding Itami in his arms.

 **Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead**  
 **Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead**

Itami smiles and purrs as she'd was happy as Zao sits down on the couch letting Itami get up and lay down on his lap as she'd cuddles up against him as he'd goes and pats her head as that made her purr happily.

"You are lucky that I don't give a fuck that you killed others when you go demon form" Zao replies as he'd sighs and leans back onto the couch.

"I love you too" Itami purrs as she'd sits up and goes over to him.

Sensing her, Zao pulls over close and goes and kissed her deeply as Itami purrs into the kissed and kissed him back.

No one dares ask why Zao keeps her or loves her because why? It's none of their fucking business why he'd does.

Zao and Itami keep on kissing as it last for fifteen minutes and more after that they pulled away and as Zao holds her close as Itami smiles and nuzzles against him as she'd was happy.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Okay will there you all have it ^-^**

 **Oh just hope you guys love or like it :3**

 **Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE**

 **Until next time bye bye**


End file.
